<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Queen by moon_in_daylight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547311">Dancing Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight'>moon_in_daylight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dhawan!Master one shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master tries to teach you how to dance in order to build a cover up for one of his robberies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dhawan!Master one shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When The Master had said he needed your assistance in a very important plan of his, you had immediately agreed to help him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time you took part in one of his heists. Ever since you started to travel inside his TARDIS, he had dragged you into all kinds of chaotic schemes. Like that one time he had asked you to seduce the monarch of a random planet so he could steal his diamond crown, or the time he took you to an art gallery to steal a painting of what you later learned was his home planet.</p>
<p>Truth was you were a bit reluctant to stealing back then, and you would usually refuse whenever he demanded you to take an important role in his robberies, which meant you refused to do anything other than being a distraction or a bait. But with the passing of time you had grown to enjoy the thrill of taking any valuable object and running away with it. You didn’t know why it felt so good, but the adrenaline bumping through your body as you escaped from armed guards, one hand on The Master’s and the other on the loot, was almost addictive. Addictive to the point you were even excited to learn about his new plan and its details.</p>
<p>When he told you the both of you were supposed to take part in an intergalactic dancing contest as a cover up, all your excitement went away.</p>
<p>You had absolutely no sense of rhythm, nor any idea on how to dance the most simple and typical dances of your planet. How were you supposed to learn another planet’s dance?</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, pet.” The Master immediately assured you when he saw the panic look on your face. “I can teach you.”</p>
<p>Now that you stood in the middle of the spaceship where the competition was supposed to take place, all dressed up and waiting for your turn to dance in front of everyone, you were second guessing his plan again.</p>
<p>Well, not his plan, but your ability to pull it off.</p>
<p>You should have practiced more. No one was going to buy that you were a professional dancer, like The Master wanted to make everyone in there believe.</p>
<p>The second you heard your fake alias’ name as they asked you to make your way to the dance floor, you almost felt the need to run away.</p>
<p>As strong as your fear was, you didn’t act on it. You had nowhere to go as you were floating in the middle of a distant galaxy inside a 54th’s century spaceship. And even if you had had a way to escape, you still wouldn’t have dared to abandon The Master. He definitely wouldn’t have liked that and your loyalty for him was too strong to do something like that. So strong that you were willing to make a fool out of yourself in front of every living being on the ship.</p>
<p>With trembling legs you walked to the center of the room, placing yourself in front of your partner in the initial position of the dance. He probably noticed your nervousness, because you could feel his grip on your hip tighten in what seemed to be a reassuring way. Taking a deep breathe and looking into his eyes, you tried to remember the lessons he had gave you.</p>
<p>“This is a very intimate dance.” He had warned you the first time you tried to practice it, in the console room of his TARDIS. “It involves lots of physical contact, that’s why it’s banned in some of the most conservative parts of the universe.”</p>
<p>“Won’t that alarm some people then?”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what we want, love.” The Master gave you a cocky smile. “We need to create a good distraction, to make everyone’s eyes lay on you. Now, get over here.”</p>
<p>Following his command, you stepped closer to him so that he could wrap both of his arms around your waist and bring you even closer to his body. So close that, with your body against his, you could almost feel the beating of his hearts throbbing against your own chest. You weren’t usually this close to him unless you were sharing a bed, and the simple thought of it made you involuntarily blush.</p>
<p>As he guided you through every step, you found yourself more focused on the way his hands held your body and how his face was barely inches away from yours than on the actual task of learning the dance. You hoped he wouldn’t ask you to go over the whole choreography from the start, because you hadn’t been able to memorize a single step.</p>
<p>“Loosen up.” He told you as he easily spun you around, making your back collapse against his chest, lips almost resting on the skin of your neck and sending a shiver down your spine as he spoke. “I know for a fact your hips are nimbler than this.”</p>
<p>“Master!” You reprimanded him, but deep down you were glad that you weren’t facing him so that he couldn’t see the warm tone your cheeks took when hearing his comment.</p>
<p>“When I said I wanted all eyes on you I meant I wanted them to <em>desire</em> you, not point and laugh at you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not doing it that badly!” You tried to defend yourself, even when you knew there were no excuses for your complete lack of fluidity when it came to dancing. “It’s the first time we practice, I will improve.”</p>
<p>“You’d better.”</p>
<p>With a swift move, he made you be face to face with him again.</p>
<p>You were surprised by how easily this was for him, by the way his body moved so gracefully. Judging by his usually harsh behavior, you’d had never imagined that The Master would be that good of a dancer, much less that he would be interested in something so harmonic and well structured, so far from his usual chaos. Giving it a second thought, you supposed that after having lived as long as he had, he had probably had time to learn more things than what you could possibly conceive.</p>
<p>You examined his face carefully as you felt his hot breathing hitting against your skin. His big brown eyes on you were especially distracting, and for a second you forgot about everything other than your desire to close the little distance between the two of you and smash your lips against his.</p>
<p>But the moment didn’t last long as his hands tried to guide you through the next step without warning. If it hadn’t been for his strong grip on you, you would have certainly fallen to the floor as you tripped over your own feet.</p>
<p>But luckily, The Master stopped your falling as he effortlessly held you in his arms, making it look as if you practically didn’t weight a thing. With a surprising ease, he brought you closer to his chest once more.</p>
<p>“I never realized you were so clumsy.” He teased you, not even trying to conceal the amused smirk that had formed in his face.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get another dancing partner then?” You snapped as you got rid of his grip on you and tried to put some distance between the two of you. “I already know I’m bad at this! I don’t need your constant reminder!”</p>
<p>He didn’t waste a second before pulling you closer to him again, making you involuntarily squirm. Placing a gentle kiss on the crook of your neck, he chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, pet.” He whispered into your ear, making your skin rise in goosebumps. “Luckily for you, I’m a good teacher. A few more tries and this will be second nature to you.”</p>
<p>For the sake of his plan, you hoped he was right.</p>
<p>But you still had your doubts now as the both of you were dancing in that room full of people, his hands all over your body as he skillfully guided your every step.</p>
<p>You tried not to think too much and let yourself loosen up to the sound of the music and the feeling of The Master’s body against yours. If you started to overthink what you were doing, you would probably hesitate in your steps and mess everything up.</p>
<p>This definitely wasn’t the moment for that.</p>
<p>With his arms wrapped around you, it was easy to pretend it was just the two of you in that room. And that made things easier. It made you feel confident enough to perform the movements The Master had methodically taught you without any major complication.</p>
<p>As your body grinded against his, you found yourself having fun dancing, something you had never believed to be possible unless you were especially drunk and had lost all sense of dignity.</p>
<p>“Look at you, love…” His low tone made your heart race faster, but you didn’t let that distract you from what you were doing. “Such a good pet… I’m sure half of this ship would kill to be in my position right now…”</p>
<p>You didn’t hold back the smirk his comment brought to your face. Seeing that he was having fun with that situation too made you gain even more confidence as you went through the final steps of the dance, trapping his lips with yours in a passionate kiss as the music ended.</p>
<p>Neither of you pulled away for several seconds as everyone intensely clapped at you.</p>
<p>Damn, for a second you almost thought you wouldn’t have to actually steal the prize after all. Maybe you could even win that stupid competition.</p>
<p>Taking your hand, The Master guided you out of the dancing floor and through the people as they set their attention on the next couple. You silently followed his lead until you realized he was walking you towards his TARDIS.</p>
<p>“Wait, where are we going?” You asked as soon as you crossed his TARDIS’ doors and were sure no one could hear you. “Aren’t we supposed to steal something?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I already did that.” He assured you with a playful smile, walking to the console and setting new coordinates.</p>
<p>“What? When?”</p>
<p>“About fifteen minutes ago.” He shrugged, not giving it much importance. “I was expecting more security, to be honest. It has been so easy that it is actually disappointing…”</p>
<p>“Then why did we stay for the whole dancing thing?!” You asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“You’ve practiced so much for this, pet!” He knowingly laughed. “I just couldn’t tell you it had been all for nothing!”</p>
<p>“You’re the absolute worst.” You shook your head in disbelief. Ignoring his chuckle, you sat on one of the couches of his TARDIS so you could take off the uncomfortable heels you were wearing.</p>
<p>After setting the TARDIS on autopilot, he got closer to where you were and sat beside you.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy being the center of attention.” He took your hand in his and took it to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of it. “I know you did.”</p>
<p>He was right, and even if he hadn’t been, you wouldn’t have been able to pretend to be mad at him when he was being so sweet. Giving him a shy smile, you looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>“So where is it?” You asked. “What was that thing you wanted to steal so bad?”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Doing as you were told, you closed your eyelids. He hadn’t told you what you were supposed to steal this time, and you hadn’t asked either as you didn’t want to come out as nosy. You trusted The Master with your life, and you knew he must have had a reason to hide that information from you.</p>
<p>Still, you were tempted to open your eyes before he told you to, curiosity taking over every fiber of your being. You could feel the way he moved around you, and that made you more eager to see what he was doing. Biting the inside of your cheek, you did your best to keep your cool and wait for his permission.</p>
<p>“You can open your eyes now.” His voice informed you after what felt like hours.</p>
<p>As soon as you opened your eyes again, you found yourself looking at your own reflection. On the top of your head now laid a crown made of diamonds, almost identical to the one he had. Taking it off you started to examine the expensive object.</p>
<p>“These two are the only ones of their kind in the whole universe. Unique, meant to be together.” He explained, putting his own crown right beside yours so you could inspect it. “Sort of like you and me.”</p>
<p>You smiled as you watched the two crowns together, your heart warming at the sweet gesture he had had with you. You couldn’t find words to express your gratitude as you watch him put on his crown and then take yours from your hands and place it again on top of your head.</p>
<p>“You’re my queen.” He assured you. “The whole universe needs to know that. And now they can see it.”</p>
<p>Still grinning like a teenager, you leant in to kiss him once more, heart bumping in your chest. He gladly kissed you back as he placed his hands around you once more, guiding your body so that you were sitting on his lap.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Master.” You muttered happily in between kisses. “I love it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>